


The Start of The Resistance

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9413180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Warnings:Could be viewed as a political statement. If Trump's new America is a jubilant time for you, maybe you shouldn't read.A/N:Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #175: Hollow, Florean Fortescue’s Ice-Cream Parlour.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Could be viewed as a political statement. If Trump's new America is a jubilant time for you, maybe you shouldn't read. 
> 
> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #175: Hollow, Florean Fortescue’s Ice-Cream Parlour.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Start of The Resistance

~

They slowly trickled into Florean's ice cream parlour. 

First came Hermione Granger, armed with parchments and buttons that flashed ‘Civil Liberties Start With Me’. And right behind her strode Ginny Weasley, shoulders squared as if to fight off the entire world if necessary. 

Next in were Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, hand in hand. People stared, shook their heads, although no few smiled at their embodiment of young love. 

Eyeing their joined hands, Ginny said, “You walked over here like that?” 

Draco raised his chin. “I’m done hiding who I am.” 

Harry smiled and, leaning over, kissed his cheek. “We all are, love. That’s why we’re doing this.” 

Neville Longbottom and Blaise Zabini entered next, followed in short order by Luna and Rolf Scamander, George and Angelina Weasley, and Pansy Parkinson with Millicent Bulstrode. 

But it was when Ron and Lavender Weasley arrived that everyone stopped talking and turned to stare. 

“What are you doing here?” Hermione finally asked, arms crossed. 

Ron held up his hands in surrender. “I want to help.” 

Hermione raised an eyebrow. “You said we were wrong-headed and immoral.” 

“I was wrong.” Ron sighed. “Look, I may not be gay, but you and Harry are, and you’re still my best friends, and, well, it’s horrid what they’re planning, so let me help.” 

“Us,” chimed in Lavender. “We both want to help.” 

“Why do you even care, _Lav_?” Ginny asked, wrapping her arm protectively around Hermione’s shoulders. “What’s it to you?”

“You think they won’t come after me eventually?” Lavender huffed. “First it’s the gays, then it’s the Muggle-borns…If I don’t resist and defend others now, there won’t be anyone left to resist in the future when they decide I asked to be attacked by a werewolf.”

Stepping forward, Harry nodded. “Welcome.” 

They took over a corner of the shop. Florean put up a discreet privacy charm so they could plot and plan their resistance, and as he watched them, the hollow feeling that had inhabited his chest ever since Dolores Umbridge had been elected Minister for Magic eased. 

These kids, they would fix it. Harry had already saved them once, he could do it again, of that Florean was sure. 

~


End file.
